Won't Let You Face the World Alone
by GrangerDanger7
Summary: One-shot: After Rose's tragic break-up, Scorpius vows to protect her, no matter what. What happens when this goes a bit too far?  /Ahh! Pointless, filler one-shot! Fluffy! T cause I'm paranoid. Haha! Enjoy!


Won't Let You Face the World Alone

By GrangerDanger7

3 months ago-

"I-I don't know what I did wrong? I really thought he loved me… W-what's wrong with me, Scorpius?" Rose Weasley bawled as she was curled up against Scorpius Malfoy, her best mate since 1st year.

They were sitting on the couch against the fireplace in their house's common room. Both have been sorted into Ravenclaw, and since Rose was in this state, both decided to stay behind while everyone was watching the Ravenclaw–Slytherin game.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Rose. You're bloody perfect. Malcom's an arse." Scorpius said as he stroked her unruly auburn hair. Rose looked up and stared at him with her crystal-blue eyes, which were now puffy and her whole look disheveled, due to all the crying. And yet, he still found her to be the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts.

"Y-you really think so?" Rose asked between tired breaths.

"I know so." Scorpius answered as he tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear, and smiled.

She smiled back. "You're the best, Scorp. I love you." Rose said as she hugged him though, if looked at by another person, it looked like they were already hugging, but Rose did it anyway. Scorpius' stomach flipped, and even though he knew she didn't mean the "I love you" like he hoped she did, it still had that effect on him.

"I love you too. Don't worry Rose, I'll protect you. You won't have to go through this again. I promise you that." He whispered to her, and kissed her forehead, and as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position, he let her head rest on his chest, and as he heard her breathing steady, he thought about things.

_Let's have a little background check and flashback now, shall we?_

Yes, as cliché as it sounds, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ended up falling in love with his best friend, Rose Weasley last 4th year, and 2 years later, his feelings remain the same.

He was crushed when he first heard from Rose herself, that she was dating the Hufflepuff arse-face of the century, Malcom Wright. (How he got into Hufflepuff, and not in Slytherin, he didn't know.)

Scorpius knew right from the beginning that this relationship would come crashing down, but Rose was so happy, that he couldn't bring himself to say it. 3 into their relationship, it was going strong, but then this afternoon, just before the Quidditch game, Rose found Malcom snogging the living daylights out of Melinda Brown, in the backside of the library.

As soon as she saw this, she gasped, earning the attention of both Melinda and Malcom, and ran as fast as her long legs could take her. She tuned out Malcom's shouting with her own tears and cries of frustration.

As she turned abruptly at a corner, she accidentally hit someone, who luckily, caught her. She recognized that cologne anywhere, and hugged him, crying desperately to her best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't need to tell her, because he had a hunch at what was causing this. So, he brought his sobbing friend back to their common room, and inwardly decided to skip the game, for Rose's sake.

As everyone started to leave for the game, he sat Rose down on the couch, and she started explaining.

And though Scorpius vowed to Rose that it wouldn't ever happen again, she didn't expect that he meant it like his life depended on it.

Well, we do know that Scorpius views Rose as a huge part of his life, but let Rose find that out herself.

2 months later-

"Scorpius, I can handle this myself. It's perfectly fine." Rose said with a frustrated sigh.

"I think she specifically told you to leave. So leave. Now." Scorpius said to the frightened boy, obviously ignoring Rose's comment. He was glaring at him, spitting out the words like venom.

The newly formed crowd witnessed in shock as Malfoy, the Ravenclaw prefect, glared at the previously cocky Slytherin, until he hurried away. The crowd cleared, and Rose and Scorpius were the only ones left in the corridor.

"Well, that wen—" the blonde's speech was interrupted by other's outburst.

"What in the name of Godric was that, Malfoy?" Rose hissed. Scorpius was in shock. She never called him Malfoy. The last time she ever did was when they fought 2 years ago.

Scorpius's demeanor suddenly changed from calm to enraged, "I was trying to protect you! Obviously, I'm not getting enough credit here." Scorpius bit back.

"We've been at this for months! I mean, you trying to protect me in the first few weeks were really sweet, but now it's getting really annoying!"

"Well, sorry if I was doing my job as your best friend! Remember, that 2 months ago, you went crying to me and that I vowed to protect you. And that's what I'm doing. Protecting you." He said, hiding the hurt he was feeling.

She stared at him with a scandalized expression. She never saw him like this. Whenever they had their petty fights, he would always keep calm, but now, not really.

"I do remember, and for your information, I thought we'd never speak of it again?" she said softly, holding back the tears.

He saw this, having known her for years, "I just don't want you hurt, Rose." his expression softer as he walked closer to her. "I see what others do to girls like you. I've heard them talk about you in the locker room. And that was even before the whole Malcom thing! It makes me so mad, that I wanted to punch them, but I couldn't. So, I just resorted to making sure that no one touched you. That no one would hurt you again." Scorpius said as he finally stopped in front of Rose, and she looked away.

"But, I don't know if I can forgive you," she said, continuously looking at the ground. "How can I know for sure, that you will stop with all this nonsense?" she said, finally looking up to see a pair of beautiful, silvery eyes, filled with regret and sorrow.

He looked at her again, seeing that her eyes were tearing up, and as he took another step forward, his face inches away from hers, he silently whispered to her, "Please Rose. Forgive me." And captured her lips with a soft, gentle kiss. He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist, not wanting to go too far, and surprisingly, she was kissing him back. Though, he could feel and sort of taste the tears coming out of her eyes.

As he pulled back, he put his forehead against hers, and said, "I'm so sorry. Merlin, you're beautiful." Wiping the tears rolling down her face.

"You're forgiven; just as long as you don't act all overprotective. You can be my boyfriend, but just bring the over protectiveness down a couple notches."

"Okay, tha—Wait. Did you just say that I could be your boyfriend?" Scorpius asked, shocked, almost as if he was getting Rose as a girlfriend… OH WAIT. It IS happening!

"Yeah. See you around, boyfriend." She winked as she walked away, leaving Scorpius dumbfounded, rooted on the spot. He suddenly regained consciousness and ran after her, saying, "Rose! Rose! Wait up!"

She stopped, turned around, and to her surprise, her cheek met Scorpius' lips in a chaste kiss. He slung his arm around her shoulder, saying, "Don't worry, Rose. I won't let you face the world alone. It's just gonna be you and me."

"You and me. That sounds nice." Roses voice trailed off as they walked back to their common room, hand in hand.


End file.
